


cherries

by peachcitt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (because she knows exactly what she's doing and she's enjoying it), F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Tumblr Prompt, alya is of course cool as a cucumber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcitt/pseuds/peachcitt
Summary: “Kiss me,” Alya hissed, and Adrien choked on air so violently, Alya had to pat his back while also attempting to shush him.“What?” Adrien croaked, still coughing.“Just kiss me,” she said.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	cherries

**Author's Note:**

> this one's a request from goldensmilingbird on tumblr! i hope you like it<3
> 
> enjoy :)

“Kiss me,” Alya hissed, and Adrien choked on air so violently, Alya had to pat his back while also attempting to shush him.

“What?” Adrien croaked, still coughing.

“Just kiss me,” she said, and she didn’t bother waiting for another of Adrien’s coughing fits, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him down so that his lips crashed with hers.

Now, if Adrien was being honest, this was not the weirdest way his day could’ve started.

Alya’s teeth dug into his bottom lip, and he let out a small whine. “Whoops,” she whispered, and she continued kissing him.

Sure, at eight thirty in the morning, this was, like, kind of unusual, but he also could’ve woken up to earthquakes caused by a new rainforest sprouting up in the middle of suburban Paris, complete with frogs, exotic birds, and towering, dewy trees. That was actually something he woke up to once. And that was fine. He’d barely batted an eye.

But even though this was not the strangest thing that could’ve happened this early in the morning, it was, most definitely, the most surprising. And the most pleasant.

He realized absently that his hands were on Alya’s hips, and that fact - more than the fact that he and Alya were, in fact, kissing - made his cheeks heat up. She had moved her hands so that they were cradling his face, and he realized that she must feel how hot his cheeks were. His hands flexed against her hips - he wondered if she could feel how sweaty his palms were through her high-waisted jeans - and she sighed against his mouth, her warm breath brushing along his skin.

She smelled like coffee and spearmint gum.

When she pulled away, it took Adrien a full eight seconds to realize that she was talking to him, voice hushed. He was staring at her lips, watching them shape the words coming out of her mouth before he actually heard them. 

“...Some kind of Zombiezou ripoff? Except this one’s pairing everyone together, so” - Adrien noticed she was wearing lipgloss; he swiped his tongue along his lower lip and tasted cherries - “I figured- Adrien? You good?”

Adrien blinked. He wiped his hand across his mouth. “Uh,” he said, intelligently.

She was staring at him, eyes wide. She had such beautiful eyes - green and a little brown, too. Like spring. 

Her fingers appeared in front of his eyes, snapping twice. “Adrien,” she said. “Akuma.”

“Akuma,” Adrien repeated, and then he blinked, and then his whole body shifted into fight mode. “Akuma? Where?”

“They just passed us, while we were kissing,” she said, and she didn’t even seem embarrassed that they had  _ just kissed.  _ “Anyway, you should find a good place to hide. I’m going after them to get some good shots for the blog.” She waved his phone at him, flashed him a grin, and bounded off.

Adrien stood there for a second, dumbstruck. And then he remembered there was an akuma, and he had a job to do.

  
  


\---

  
  


Figures that, on the very same day -  _ in the very same hour  _ \- that Alya had wrapped her arms around him and kissed him senseless that Adrien would also have to rescue her. He and Ladybug had done it a couple of times before just because Alya had a knack for getting too close to a fight for the sake of an HD video, but it had always been fine.

But she had just kissed him. 

And Adrien’s lips still tasted like cherries.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck as he sprinted across the rooftop, and Adrien’s had to focus hard on his footing or else he’d remember the last time she had her arms around his neck. He had one arm under her legs, the other supporting her back, and curls of her hair kept brushing against his cheek, soft and smooth. Adrien felt like he was going through several stages of cardiac arrest. He started counting down from one hundred in an attempt to focus.

“Hey, Mr. Noir, sir,” Alya said, interrupting him at 96, “do you have to carry me so far away from the fight? I kind of still need a good photo of Ladybug.”

“Yes, I do, because I know you’ll just run back to the fight, and I want to keep you out of danger for as long as possible.”  _ 95, 94, 93, 92.  _ He blinked. “Mr. Noir?”

She brought one arm down from around his neck to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. “Didn’t know if we were on first name basis,” she said, her lips - _ her lips -  _ curling into a little smile. “Didn’t want to overstep my bounds.” She flicked the bell around his neck.

A very small and very manly noise squeaked out from Adrien’s throat. He stumbled on air, and his arms tightened around her at the same time her arms flung around his neck again, one hand gripping his hair.

He wasn’t running anymore. Just holding her.

They stared at each other.

Adrien remembered the taste of cherries.

_ “Uh,”  _ Adrien said, intelligently, gently letting her down onto the roof. “Here’s fine.”

“Sure,” Alya said. Her arms were still around his neck. She tilted her head at him. She smiled.

Adrien bit his lip, without really meaning to, and he saw her eyes flick down to track the motion. He quickly stepped out of her arms, heart racing. “Gotta run,” he said, his voice cracking. He gave her a salute and then sprinted off the roof, leaping onto the next and trying his best to focus.

Focus.

On the fight.

_ Not _ on warm skin, soft lips, the taste of cherries.

He stumbled, cheeks burning.

**Author's Note:**

> okay that was fun
> 
> this is my first time writing alyadrien and!! it's cute!! they're cute!!!! and you KNOW adrien is a sucker for powerful women. this only makes sense
> 
> oh and yes this was a request because YES i am taking requests in honor of me reaching 1000 followers on tumblr!! im still taking requests as of right now (when im not anymore i'll say so in an edit here, so if you're reading this and there's no edit, you can still come by @peachcitt on tumblr and shoot me a request) and you can find my post where i talk about how requesting works [here](https://peachcitt.tumblr.com/post/638063425830912000/peachs-1000-follower-prompt-celebration)
> 
> thank you so much for reading<3<3<3<3


End file.
